


Love-Birds

by Belsmomaus



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodhi deserves to be happy, Cassian deserves to be happy, Cassian needs to relax more, Humor, M/M, Post-Rogue One, Teasing, porn with fluff, sniperpilot, spiritassassin (not directly mentioned but implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus
Summary: Nothing compares to the passion and excitement of a new relationship. So other things go unnoticed. Or easily ignored.Now Bodhi and Cassian might never find out what they’ve missed…(Companion piece toWarmthbyPadBlack)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PadBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481232) by [PadBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack). 



> Well, actually I'm working on something completely different right now, but then my dear friend PadBlack sent me this story for beta-reading and I just couldn't NOT write this companion piece from Bodhi and Cassian's perspective.
> 
> So, if you want to know the other side of the story, if you want to know what really happened... have a look at PadBlack's story! It's a quite unique idea. With an interesting take on Jyn's character and lots of bickering from Chirrut and Baze :)
> 
> The title is based on Padblack's story where she always refers to Bodhi and Cassian as love-birds.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I ever wrote anything this explicit. Let alone post it. Just so you know.
> 
> Enjoy :D

 

“I want you inside of me.”

Bodhi startled, surprised by the words that were murmured close to his ear. His cock on the other hand twitched in excitement already. A fact that made Cassian grin – he could feel it at his neck, could feel the curve of his lips right before they suckled eagerly at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Cassian’s grip on his cock got harder, his thumb teasing over its head which left Bodhi gasping. And rolling his hips into the touch. But Cassian followed his movement, pressed his body close again, heated, sweaty skin against heated, sweaty skin and his erection against his ass.

“You sure?” he somehow managed to ask. Cassian wasn’t often in the mood to receive rather than give. Bodhi hadn’t dared to ask why, yet, their relationship so very new and exciting and so much more than he’d ever hoped for and he didn’t want to ruin it. But he would ask. One day. Though he suspected that the other might be uncomfortable with the vulnerability – or better the perceived vulnerability, opening up to someone else like that. Given that the man grew up surrounded by fighting and scheming and war it wouldn’t surprise Bodhi at all.

Cassian’s hand turned back to the almost lazy strokes on Bodhi’s cock, just enough friction to drive him crazy. A frustrated groan escaped him.

_Damn you, Cassian Andor!_

But then that hand left altogether – another groan followed, even more frustrated and clearly protesting – to trail across his hips and back to squeeze between their bodies only to slip between his cheeks. He hissed as the nimble fingers rubbed across his rim, still sore from their first round not too long ago.

Cassian chuckled. “Yeah, quite sure. You’re clearly not up for a repeat performance.”

_Please! Cassian! I need…_

_What do you need?_

_More! Harder! Need you!_

His cock twitched again at the memory from earlier and his ass stung. He yearned for Cassian to fill him so completely again, for the vicious thrusts of passion that banished every memory of duty and rebellion so completely from his lover’s face. Just as they made him forget all about his own doubts and insecurities. But at the same time the mere thought of any kind of invasion after _that_ filled him with reluctance.

He still wondered, though, when their lazy post-coital cuddling had turned into round two. He thought it had been Cassian whose caresses had turned more purposeful, demanding attention, tickling arousal out of tired muscles and oversensitive skin.

Not that he minded.

Bodhi turned around within his lover’s arms and pushed him back onto the sheets.

Cassian looked absolutely gorgeous like this. His hair a mess, his lower lip red and swollen – he’d noticed early on that Cassian had the habit of biting down on his lip whenever he was aroused, keeping himself from voicing it, at least at first – his skin flushed and his eyes shining in the dim light of the lamp, unbothered by the usual worries, just focused on the here and now, on him, right in this moment.

And he lunged himself at him to capture those lips in a heated, passionate kiss while one of his hands buried itself into the other’s hair, messing it up even more. His other hand he used to roam the body beneath him. Beautiful and lean and strong and familiar, already committed to memory, but never growing tired of it.

Cassian reached for something, blindly groping, which distracted Bodhi. Before he could say something, though, his lover nudged his arm. As he pulled back from the kiss Cassian waved the lube in front of his face – an open demand if ever he’d seen one. And he couldn’t help but grin.

“So greedy. I kinda like that.”

Annoyance flitted across Cassian’s features and he pressed the lube into Bodhi’s hand. “I have to leave in two days and won’t see you for a week.”

Bodhi didn’t like being reminded of that. At all.

Bad enough that they’ll send Cassian on a mission to meet with one of his informants on an Imperial controlled planet without the backup of his team – at least K-2SO was with him. Even worse was that Bodhi couldn’t tell if Cassian just wanted to be as close to him as possible and stack up on memories to carry him through the days they had to spend apart or if he wanted to make the most of their time together in case…

Bodhi pushed the thought away with force and steely determination. He wouldn’t think of that. _Not now!_

Maybe not ever.

Instead he sat back and took the lube from him.

Cassian shied away a bit as his lube-slick fingers connected with his entrance. “Kriff, that’s cold!”

Bodhi couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Seriously? This whole damn planet is nothing but an icy wasteland and you never complain about the cold ever. But _this_? _This_ is too cold?” He leaned down to his lover’s knee – pulled up to give him better access – and pressed a kiss against it. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

He saw the protest forming already, eyes narrowing, mouth opening, but Bodhi used that very moment to push two fingers into his lover. Slow and gentle, but with a smirk. One that only got smugger as Cassian’s protest died on his lips and his head arched back instead, something between a gasp and a groan escaping his lips.

That’s when he heard it.

Or thought he heard it.

A sound from the room next to theirs. Jyn’s room.

Too quick for him to catch properly.

He stopped. Cocked his head. “Did you hear that?”

“Wh- what?” Cassian asked, confused, his voice rough from arousal.

“I thought I heard something from-“ He nodded towards the wall.

Cassian didn’t comprehend at first – a definite sign that he was lost in their activities and Bodhi was _kriffin’ proud_ that he was able to make him lose himself like that – then listened. There was nothing. His brow furrowed, clearly annoyed this time. “It’s nothing. Now go on. And don’t stop!”

And Bodhi did. He watched his lover writhe beneath him, caressed his inner thighs with touches and kisses, gave his leaking cock a few slow strokes, watched him bite his lower lip until he couldn’t hold the moaning in anymore, all the while preparing him with sure and gentle fingers.

He leaned down, three fingers pushing into his lover, and licked his tongue along his throbbing length. From base to the tip, sucking at it once.

“AARGHH!”

“KRIFF!”

Something metallic banged somewhere, the noise mixing with Cassian’s moans.

Frowning again Bodhi forgot about his current task and listened. “I think I heard Jyn.”

There was movement and then a hand was on his head, grabbed his hair and forced him to look up. Right into the needy, frustrated eyes of his lover.

“ _Don’t! Stop!_ ”

That intense gaze shot right to his cock, like an electric current. Reminding him of his own neglected hardness that begged for attention.

Without another thought for the strange noises next door Bodhi captured one of Cassian’s legs and bent it upwards with a hand at the back of his knee. He positioned himself between the other’s legs and watched Cassian’s sharp inhale, his eyes fluttering closed, as he pushed into him.

 

***

 

Bodhi grabbed his jacket from the chair and threw in on. Their room might be warm and cozy but the rest of the base wasn’t – for the hangar you even needed serious winter gear if you didn’t want your hands to freeze to the metal of the ships. Cassian was ready as well. They were late. Unusually late. It was already time for lunch.

But for once there had been no meetings and no pressing jobs to do so they’d started the day slow by sleeping in. And then some lazy cuddling and kissing, both too content – and still too worn out from last night – for anything more.

Hunger had driven them out of bed in the end.

“Wait!” he called as Cassian was about to open the door.

“What is i-“

Cassian’s eyes widened in surprise for a second as Bodhi pulled him close by the lapels of his jacket and sealed their lips in a kiss. When Bodhi stepped back again, smiling, Cassian raised a questioning eyebrow. And licked his lips.

Bodhi wondered if he was even aware that he was doing it.

“What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?”

Only Cassian could manage to look skeptical and smug at the same time. “Not if you ask _me_ , but – believe it or not – the Bodhi Rook I know rarely does anything without reason.”

Bodhi shrugged, trying for nonchalance but he couldn’t control the treacherous twitch of his muscles that threatened to pull his lips into a grin. “Maybe I wanted to keep you in here a moment longer? Or maybe you simply look damn hot in that leather jacket and I couldn’t resist? Or maybe, maybe I’ve just always wanted to do _this_!”

He grabbed the lapels of Cassian’s jacket again and pulled the other close once more.

Cassian laughed. Quietly. And all the more intimate for it. Then he shook his head. “Careful Rook, one could consider this as manhandling of a superior officer.”

Bodhi huffed a short laugh, used the opportunity to steal yet another quick peck and finally winked at Cassian before he turned and opened the door. “Lucky for me that mine doesn’t mind.”

They stepped into the hallway, both still grinning and barely registering the sudden drop in temperature. Or the bleakness of harsh artificial light against grey stone.

But they noticed Jyn right away.

“Hey Jyn,” Cassian said at once, “we were on our way to get lunch and wanted to ask y-“

He stopped dead, right about the time Bodhi’s eyes narrowed in a confused frown, unsure if he was seeing what he was seeing.

Jyn’s hair was tousled and she had a jacket over her shoulders, but beneath that she wore a way too big shirt that could never ever be hers. And standard issue sleeping pants. At this time of the day. _Outside_ of her room.

Before he could make sense of any of this the next door down the hallway opened and Chirrut’s head appeared in the doorway.

“Jyn, I’ll drop your shirt off later when it’s dried and take Baze’s back.”

Well, that explained the too big shirt.

By not explaining anything at all.

“Thanks, Chirrut,” Jyn called back, eerily cheerful. Bodhi couldn’t remember if he’d _ever_ heard Jyn like this. Now that he thought about it, he’d never _seen_ her so relaxed and open and _smiling_ either. 

She turned to them again. “I just had breakfast, thanks guys.” And she _winked_ at them. “But could you do me a favor and send a mechanic to repair my heater unit? That would be great.” And with a last cheerful grin she was gone, back in her own room again.

Bodhi just blinked a few times, wondering if that had really happened or if he’d suffered some strange hallucination. His mouth dropped open and closed a few times, on the verge of saying something, but words fled him each time.

“Was she just in…” Cassian uttered. He broke off mid-sentence.

“Yep,” Bodhi replied, almost mechanical. Still not sure what he’d just witnessed.

Again they fell silent.

He broke it this time. “She was smiling.”

“I know,” Cassian cleared his throat. “It’s creepy.”

Bodhi felt a hand on the small of his back. Together they went on towards the mess hall, but at the first corner he couldn’t help but look back. The hallway was empty. The two closed doors of Jyn’s quarters and Baze’ and Chirrut’s shared quarters like a riddle that demanded to be solved. Or maybe like a warning to keep out.

He’d never been good with the latter. At least not as a child.

But he’d always been fascinated by riddles.

And a broken heater unit could only explain so much…

He leaned closer to Cassian and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Do you think they… you know… the three of them?”

Cassian grimaced – and there was a touch of red staining his cheeks. “I really, _really_ don’t want to know!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the 'angst' tried to slip in at one point or another - it seems I'm uncapable of writing anything without it - but this time I managed to keep it at bay. They really deserve some happy time together after all. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


End file.
